User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Colorado Fun Times Season 1 Episode 1- Safe and Sound
Main Plot: Layla (Layla is in the car with Hunter) Layla: Great another year at this hellhole. Hunter: Come on it's not that bad. Layla: Easy for you to say. All the girls liked you, all the guys were inspired to be you, you were the quarterback of the football team and captain of the basketball team. Plus I can't go in my stomach's in knots. Hunter: You ok? Layla: No I'm fine. Hunter: Cool, don't skip. Layla: If I do, don't tell mom or dad. Hunter: Ok, I promise. Layla: Bye, love you. Hunter: let me know if any guys harrass you, Laylay: Yeah sure. (Layla gets out the car) Bridget: Hey! So? Layla: I just want a nice drama free year. Sub Plot: Jonah/Rikki/Sally Rikki: Jonah wait! Jonah: Whoa, what's up? Rikki: Your party awesome right? Jonah: Yeah. People will get invites! Rikki: Oh cool. Jonah: Yeah, I'll be sure to even invite the new kids to know who I am. Rikki: That's so generous. Jonah: Generous is who I am. Rikki: Hehe! Goody. Jonah: Do me a favor sis. Spread the word. Rikki: Will be sure to. Jonah: I knew I could count on you. Rikki: OK later. (Rikki leaves) Third Plot: Hadya (After school) Portia: So? Goin' to that party? Hadya: Sorry Portia I can't. Stupid parents. Portia: Stop being an ass kisser! Hadya: I'm not! Portia: Do you wanna go? Hadya: Portia. Don't act like I don't wanna go. Have you met my parents? Portia: Haddy, they arlready scare me. Hadya: So is it a plan? Portia: Yeah. Hadya: I'm coming too! Portia: Yay! Good girls go bad. Hadya: You know it! Main Plot: Layla (At Layla's) Bridget: So party? Layla: Maybe. I'll let you know. Bridget: Ok. Later. (Layla goes to the bathroom to throw up, then comes out) Hunter: You ok? Layla: Fine. I know I threw up! Hunter: You can tell me what's up. Layla: I'm fine Hunter, just not attending that damn party Thursday! Hunter: Good. Layla: I'll be fine. I'm just gonna go out for some air. Hunter: Be safe. Layla: Ok big brother. (Layla leaves the house) Sub Plot: Jonah/Rikki/Sally Rikki: Come to Jonah's awesome party! Come to his party! Jonah: That's right! All the fun you can get! Sally: Oh so you're throwing a party? Rikki: He is! Sally: Well I just know it's going to suck. Jonah: Who the hell are you saying me party will suck? Sally: New queen bee! Rikki: Well, you're not invited! Sally: Who said I'd need a stupid invite? (Sally strms off) Jonah: God, what a bitch! Rikki: Don't worry. The party will go smoothly. Jonah: Let's hope. Rikki: It will! Third Plot: Hadya (As Portia drives to the party) Hadya: Damn, we clean up great. Portia: So where do your parents think you're at? (Hadya scoffs) Hadya: The library. Portia: Lame! It's the first week. Hadya: I know right? Portia: Well let's go. Hadya: Ooh! Showtime! Portia: Hellz yeah! (They get out the car and enter Jonah and Rikki's house) Hadya: Epic! Main Plot: Layla (At Layla's as she's on the phone) Layla: Yeah sorry Bridge, can't come to the party. Too sick. Like stomach bug. Well later. (Layla hangs up) Layla: Close one. Please say negative! (Layla picks up the pregnancy test indicating positive) Layla: Oh no! (Layla throw the test away and leaves) Hunter: Layla. What's wrong? You ok? Layla: I'm pregnant. Hunter: You sure? Layla: Yeah! I just took a freaking test! It showed a plus sign. (Layla starts crying) Hunter: It's gonna be ok. Layla: Really? Hunter: Yeah, you got my support. Layla: Thanks Hunter. I am just so scared for my life. Being a mom at 16 and stuff. Hunter: Don't worry. Sub Plot: Jonah/Rikki/Sally (At the party) Lauren: Great party Jonah! Jonah: Thanks. Bridget: I just wish Layla were here. Adam: Where is she? Bridget: Sick. Adam: Poor girl. Bridget: What the hey? (Sally walks in) Sally: Great party. Oh is this vase safe? Rikki: No! (Sally knocks it off the table) Sally: Oopsies. Rikki: You need to go! Sally: What's the word I'm looking for? No! (Sally purposely knocks over the punch bowl) Jonah: What are you doing? Sally: Crashing this lame party! Rikki: Mom and Dad are so gonna kill us! Jonah: I thought we just died now. Third Plot: Hadya (Hadya and Portia leave the party) Portia: Good thing we left the party. Hadya: Yeah. Oh no! Portia: What? Hadya: My clothes are party clothes! Portia: Where'd you leave the other stuff? Hadya: Your car! Portia: Let's get you changed and sneak you back home! Hadya: Good! Portia: Seems like this is such a good year. Not. Hadya: Are you kidding me? It's awesome! Thanks Portia! Portia: Yeah well you're welcome. I guess. Main Plot: Layla (At the hospital the next day) Hunter: When'd this happen? Layla: Last month at summer camp. Hunter: Who's the father? Layla: I'd really rather not say. Hunter: What do you plan to do? Layla: You know I'm against abortion. Hunter: I'm not saying that per se. Layla: I know, I know. Doctor: Layla Nunez? Layla; Uh yeah? So what's with my tests? Doctor: You're pregnant. (Layla looks at Hunter) Doctor: About eight weeks. I'll give you a moment. Layla: I'm gonna keep it. Sub Plot: Jonah/Rikki/Sally (Jonah and Rikki walk down the halls talking) Sally: Aww, losers look sad. Jonah: Shut up blondie! We're grounded thanks to you! Sally: I was lightening up the party! Rikki: By destroying most of the property? I think not! Sally: Well I don't care. Jonah: You don't care about anything or anyone! Sally: Whatever. (Sally struts off) Rikki: I hate her. Jonah: Well she's not getting off that easily. Time for revenge. Rikki: I say a prank. Jonah: But how? Rikki: Get in the mascot costume. Jonah: Sneaky. Third Plot: Hadya (At lunch) Portia: So? Hadya: My parents gave me a lecture about staying out past curfew. Portia: Doesn't matter, you've changed. Guys want you. Hadya: Really? Portia: Look. Lance: Hey, Hadya. Hadya: Hey. Lance: I hear you've gone bad now. Portia: Maybe she has maybe she hasn't. Lance: Either way. Chat me up. Hadya: Well here's my number. (Writes on paper and hands it to Lance) Hadya: Later. Main Plot: Layla (Layla is at her locker then Adam and Bridget walk up to her) Adam: You seem better. Bridget: Where were you all morning? Layla: Oh recovering. Bridget: So you're better now yay! Layla: Mm-hmm. But the only reason I couldn't go to the party I had to find someting out. Adam: Ok tell us. Layla: I'm pregnant. Bridget: Oh wow. Adam: Damn. Layla: Look do not tell anyone else. Like that bitch Lucy. Bridget: Lucy? I don't even like her. Plus you're my best friend I could never do that to you. Adam: Me neither. So who's the dad? Layla: Not the time. (Layla walks away) Jamie: Hey Layla. Layla: Bye. (Adam and Bridget look in confusion) Sub Plot: Jonah/Rikki/Sally (After school in the gym) Sally: Hello? Anyone? (Colored dye gets on her clothes) Sally: Who's there cause this is not funny?! (Jonah comes out in the mascot costume and hugs Sally from behind) Sally: Get off me! (Rikki comes out recording it) Sally: You freaking weirdo! You're recording this? Gimme the camera! Rikki: No! Sally: I command you. Rikki: I don't take orders from a Sophomore. But I will show this to the whole school. Sally: No! Please. Rikki: Should I Jonah? (Jonah takes off the mascot head) Jonah: She does seem to have learned her lesson. Let's go. Rikki: KK. Third Plot: Hadya Hadya: What a week. Portia: I know right? Now what? Hadya: Let's go to the mall. Portia: Oh hellz yeah. Hadya: For secret shopping. Portia: You're 16. You're entitled to whatever you wanna wear. Hadya: Unless you have strict parents. Portia: True. Hadya: Let's go. Portia: Ok! Calm down. (They get in the car) Portia: When you callin' Lance? Hadya: Soon. Main Plot: Layla (At Layla's) Bridget: So is it that Jamie guy? Layla: Yeah. Adam: Why couldn't you tell Hunter? Layla: He's always hated Jamie Rhodes. Bridget: Oh. Adam: You gonna tell Jamie? Layla: Depends. Adam: Well he has a rep with the girls at school. Layla: I know. Bridget: This is so freaky. Layla: Well dad or no dad I'm raising this baby. Adam: Wow. Bridget: Good for you. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts